


Red poppies and golden tears

by Scrumptious_pain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Harm to Children, Just a bit of fluff if you squint real hard, Minor Character Death, Multi, No answers we die like... everyone tbh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Survival Horror, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/Scrumptious_pain
Summary: A young boy is on a vacation with his family. All’s fun and games until there’s an earthquake and horrors from the deeps come. Now trapped in a dystopian hell scape will Micheal survive to see the end of his never ending journey or has his luck run out?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Shaky skies

His fingers run along the cool glass windows as the constant chatter of the people around him continued. His brother talked endlessly about the different things they could do while here and his sister listened intently. He’d have to get her to tell him what was happening later, but it was reasonably nice here. 

Just the three of them on vacation in Korea. They were planning for tomorrow’s events but all he could really think about what he was gonna eat later. Right now he was thinking something with rice. 

Taking his hand off the glass to maybe listen in on his siblings conversation he felt the ground shake violently and a loud siren play.

It felt like his ear drums were bursting but it was almost like the sound was played inside his head. He shut his eyes and put his hand over his ears. Someone might have been screaming but as far as he could tell there wasn’t anyone. 

His eyes watered from the pain and everything was spinning, what the hell was happening? And the last thought he had before everything went dark was ‘Well fuck me huh?’


	2. I don’t trust my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, now, it’s 2 am god saved me

The boy woke up on the ground, it looked like he fell asleep on the road. Looking around he spotted his siblings, Gale and Anna. Walk-crawling over to them he tried to take in his surroundings. A road with several other people, some men and women in military gear, or at least what he thinks it’d look like, and several cars. The buildings were smoking grey and white smoke, ruined and ragged just… sitting there destroyed. The sky was dark orange and he couldn’t tell if it was from the smoke or because it was late. Gale and Anna woke up not too long after him, Gale first then Anna. They were ordered into the cars by letter, a, b or, a or b. In his opinion it was a very confusing and needlessly difficult system. They were in a car together, there was a lot of people in the car. They all sat in the back together and he looked out the window trying to piece together what happened. All he could see was broken buildings. After several hours the car stopped and they got out and were reassigned to new cars, rinse repeat. 

They had all managed to stay together for the first few transfers. Gale was the first one to get separated, then it was just him and Anna. He wasn’t sure where Gale went and Anna wouldn’t stop asking so he just said that they would find him later. She wouldn’t stop crying, so he promised her he’d never leave, he ended up breaking that promise. He had tried his best to stay with Anna, she was too young to be alone in this situation. He needed to look out for her until Gale got back and then everything would be fine and he’d explain what happened in the way he always did and everything would be fine. It was during one transfer where they got separated. He tried, he tried so hard to not lose her too. He screamed and struggled and she cried, in the end they went to different locations in different cars.

Well if he was sure of anything he was sure he wasn’t in Korea anymore. Everyone was speaking English and it didn’t look the same. He tried to socialize with the other kids there but in the end it seemed pointless so he just watched the world burn from inside the car. That’s when he saw it, what he at first thought was a giant crab but it looked… wrong. Covered in spikes, the colours were completely off, sharp teeth and its eyes…, he almost scream. Instead he just said in a stunned tone “What the hell is that?” Everyone else now looked out the car and panicked. The driver seemed panicked too and started to drive faster. All he could focus on was how no one had answered his question. Staring out the window as the creature that might have, if you squinted hard, enough been a crab destroyed the ruined city and then focused on the car steadily approaching. Then he looked towards where they were driving, there were cars at the other side. I mean logically the car should be able to outrun this crab right? The car had been picked up from the middle and in a quick motion snapped in half crushing everyone who was sitting in the middle. Blood splattered onto his face and suddenly he was falling. The car fall onto the ground cracking all the glass and the creature went on to smash the other half of the car everyone inside screaming in what might have been fear or maybe pain, he couldn’t tell. He didn’t have enough time to process anything all he knew was the kids beside him were injured and screaming and crying. Not that he wasn’t injured too, he was gonna die here, that thought rang through his head repeatedly like the sound of a bell in an empty cathedral. Like hell he would. He dragged himself out of the car and tried to help the two other kids out too. He just needed to get to the cars. The creature wasn’t attacking them even though they were right beside it, so it was worth a shot. Dashing past the thing leading the kids he could barely think like cotton was in his head. All he could focus on was getting the hell out of there. He finally felt his legs give out and he was being surrounded by others. He turned around the see if the other kids made it out, they had been right behind him. All he saw was mangled bodies and pools of blood and guts, the creature no where to be seen. He reached up to feel his face his light brown hair dyed red with the blood of everyone else in the car their blood drying onto his face. He screamed but he wasn’t sure why.


	3. Inaccurate titles are my thing man

He stopped trying to befriend the people around him, as far as he knew they could die at any time so no point in getting attached. 

He hadn’t slept much anymore either, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that thing and the destruction and pools of blood it brought. 

He never felt safe anymore, as far as he knew both Anna and Gale had already been killed. 

After the event he finally got the situation explained to him, and in summary they were really, absolutely, totally, fucked. So that crab thing was like a demon or something and that’s what the earthquake was about. It happened all over the world, the drivers are supposed to transfer us to a safe zone. The crab things only appear for a bit but it depends on how serious the ‘wave’ was. Depending on the wave level they had like specific areas that they’d attack and wouldn’t attack anything out of them which is why he was still alive.

All he really wanted to know what where he was and what the hell just happened but the context was nice I guess. 

Apparently no one knows where they are which is a pain. 

The car stopped and he got out and assigned a letter and got into a new car and off they went. 

There was a girl with choppily cut very short dark ginger hair, other than that he didn’t pay much attention to her, unfortunately for him she didn’t feel the same way. “Heya! What’s up? I’m… Mousey!” She was loud and had a bright grin. 

He stared at her and nodded, she chatted with the other kid beside her and every once in a while she’d try to talk to him again and he’d try to not answer. After far too long they got into new cars yet here she still was, he sighed.

This was going to be a long car trip.  
She had already befriended the other kid here. The kid had fallen asleep and she set her eyes on him, “We were in the same car last time! What’s your name?” She grinned and was speaking in a hushed tone. 

Staring at her for a while he decided to respond “Micheal” she looked at him thoughtfully and repeated the name quietly a few times.  
Finally she grinned again and held out her hand “Hey Micheal! Let’s get along ok?” He looked at her hand and shook it.

It wouldn’t be too bad to maybe make a friend or two right?


	4. [Insert creative chapter title here]

They had ended up in the same car repeatedly and he tried to not get attached. The girl named Mousey was talkative and oozed friendliness, that made it incredibly hard to ignore her. 

Mousey liked to ramble endlessly about strange fun facts and the different shows she had enjoyed watching after school. He listened and commented, occasionally joining her on gushing about different shows that he was also a fan of.

Being around her was surprisingly relaxing despite the way she acted. 

Her eyes were hazel and her bangs suited a longer hair style. Speaking of her hair he never let her forget how horrendous her cut was, she seemed to agree. Her skin was the same colour as a lightly toasted marshmallow and despite everything she somehow smelt like vanilla scent spray constantly.

Outfit wise she had a short cut mossy green jacket with pins on it, a collared barely white at this point shirt, a pale navy blue skirt very similar to his eye colour, and a messenger bag. Her jacket sleeve cuffs had a silky slightly burnt ruffled trim, the bottom of her skirt also had that trim. 

He spent a lot of time observing her; it was a welcomed distraction to the otherwise very bleak world.

“And honestly fanfiction was the worst way to learn bees didn’t have lungs…” well he zoned back in on a weird part of the conversation. 

He looked out the window briefly, it was like what? 3 am, he wondered how Anna and Gale were doing, if they were at all alive anyway. 

“Micheal?” He snapped back into attention and looked at her. “Mhm?” “Did you know about the bees?” He did in fact remember the ‘Bees don’t have lungs’ thing hence he nodded a bit curious where she was going with this.

“You’ve been staring at me!” She grinned in that knowing way she did and it filled his chest with a strange warm bubbly feeling, like he was back at home with his friends. 

“It’s ‘cause of your god awful hair” he grinned internally and leaned back into his seat. “I mean I know it’s a bad cut but cut me some slack man!” She pouted in faux anger. 

It had become morning and they swapped cars. 

When they got into the new car Mousey had immediately founded a phone! 

Not to add it was charged, sucked to be the person before them but they had downloaded some show episodes and stuff which the two pre-teens were thankful for. 

So the two plus the additional kid in the back had spent the car ride watching the episodes even through the night glued to the screen after having not seen one in what felt like years.

It was almost obsessive even though the show was as Micheal so affectionately described it ‘shit’ not that he wouldn’t watch it and get emotionally attached to the sibling characters. He cried when the brother character got shot and no one asked.

They, and by they he obviously meant Mousey, had let the other kid have the phone.

Sometimes the kids don’t speak English, this time they spoke a bit of it English and taught them some games. 

He still wasn't getting any sleep. 

Mousey did sleep but she’d move around and often ended up waking up screaming. It always scared him and he’d almost hit her too many times to count so the both of them avoided sleep like it was a cat and they had allergies. 

In the end they both just ended up talking through the night which definitely annoyed the insomniac teen that sat in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me posting at 1 am on a school night


End file.
